


Hell is Lit

by DontFuckingNTRMe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), League of Legends, Overwatch (Video Game), VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Give me cameo ideas please, Kissing, Multi, idk why i made this, maybe smut, tHEY'RE ALL IN HELL, they all deserve it in one way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFuckingNTRMe/pseuds/DontFuckingNTRMe
Summary: Who knew that Heaven and Hell are actually real, and are preparing for a war at the end of time. But until then, better make the most of the fabulous hotel Hell has to offer.
Relationships: Ahri/Sona Buvelle, Jett/Original Character, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

You were driving down a road, late at night, the rain lashing down in sheets when you died. Nothing massive, just a car crash. The last thing you remember as the paramedics wheel you into the ambulance were two faces looking down at you. One had 6 lines across their face, almost like whiskers, and were those cat ears you saw in their hair? The other had sharp features, and blindingly white hair tied up in a bun. Both had a slight red glow around their face.

“이 사람이 확실합니까? (are you sure this is the guy?)” The white-haired one asked, your vision dimming. The other nods.

“Unless the app was wrong, that’s him. I see what you mean. Looks like the type for Heaven.” She sneers “Bunch of goody-two-shoes. When the war comes, we’ll crush them.”

The white-haired one puts her hand on Cat Ears’ shoulder and shrugs.

“I know you believe that _Gumiho_ , but the Seraphims are strong. It will be an even fight.” she frowns down at you. “Better get his soul down then. Wraith will murder us if we don’t get back soon.”

Cat Ears chuckles and touches your forehead. A tingling sensation fills you and your eyes shut. Little do you know, the next time you open them will be in somewhere very different indeed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You groan, your eyes opening slowly, a dull aching pain in your back. When you fully regain your vision, the first thing you notice is the blood-red sheets of the bed you are lying in. In fact, the entire room has a similar macabre aesthetic. You quickly jump out of bed in a mix of disgust and surprise. You look down and notice the shirt you were in before the car crash is now stained burgundy with the blood you shed. A note is left on the cabinet: “Meet me in the Main Lobby at 10:00 Sharp. Jett” Jett.

“Where’s the Lobby and what is this place?” You wonder aloud, and a short red demon promptly appears next to you in a puff of smoke.

“Welcome to Hotel Hell master Sujin! I am Anguish, your demon! One trip to the Lobby coming right up!” He says and clicks his fingers. A second wave of darkness, much like yesterday arrives quickly followed by a blinding red light. As your eyes adjust to the light, your jaw drops. You are standing inside a hotel lobby almost twice the size of the White House. Balconies stretch up as far as the eye can see. And amongst all the chaos are numerous people with, let’s say questionable features. Two rams horns, cat tails, literal wings. You shuffle nervously towards the desk, avoiding a man holding two battleaxes. You selfconsciously twist your Diamond ring. Embedded into it is a flower from the Elder Willow and the source of your light powers.

“Uh excuse me?” You ask gingerly. A raven-haired, short women turns around to look at you. Her eyes are a milky white, and purple lightning crackles around her hand.

“Ah, Sujin, welcome to Hotel Hell! It’s been a while since we had a Light Bender. Your room number is 666661! 50th lift on the left. Your floormates are…. Jett, Ahri, Sona, Wattson, Me, D.VA and Lucio!” She hands you a keycard that looks suspiciously like a tendon.

“Thanks, but first I have a question. Where am I? What is this place.” She simply gives a devilish grin.

“Why, you’re in Hell. You’re dead.”


	2. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the test. The one thing separating a warrior from a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want cameo ideas. Give me cameo ideas

“W-what?” You stagger backwards, clutching your ring protectively. You run into a skeleton who promptly collapses into a pile of bones. 

“My man! No fair!” The skull complains before the bones pull themselves together again, and he walks off, disgruntled.

You take a couple of deep breaths and walk back to the desk.

“So this is Hell? The nicest hotel I’ve ever been in is the place where evil souls go to be tortured?” You ask, taking in the scenery. High up above, red clouds swirl, and between them, a countdown. The timer currently says 10 millennia. “And what’s that countdown?”

She looks up and frowns “That’s the doomsday counter. When it reaches Zero, the sea of chaos will part, and Heaven and Hell will have the Battle of Time. And to answer your other question, Tartarus is where the souls are tortured. Hell is for people who did something honourable in their life, but not enough to be accepted to Heaven. And besides, Heaven are cheapskates and haven’t upgraded to 5G yet.”

Your head spins. “I’m sorry. But this is all so confusing. So I am dead? Like I died in that car crash.” She nods. “Oh. Thanks. By the way, I’m meant to meet Jett here at 10:00. Do you know where she is?” 

“바로 뒤에. (Right behind you.)”

You spin around to see the white-haired girl standing behind you. She is wearing a traditional Korean martial arts outfit, and you notice spiralling tattoos down her arms.

“당신이 제트라고 생각 해요? (I take it you’re Jett then?)” You ask, intimidated by her height over you.

She nods. “Maybe let’s keep the conversation in English Sujin. Follow me. You need to take the test before you can fully become a bellator ab inferno.” 

You never learned Latin, but the translation kicks in instantly. “Warrior of Hell. Wait. I’m going to become a warrior? Does that mean I have to fight in Doomsday?”

Jett nods. “Everyone in this Hotel has to. It’s why it was built. As a training facility for everyone from the multiverse.”

“Multiverse. Right. Got it. This totally isn’t confusing.” You walk past numerous people who draw your gaze. A literal ball of fire with eyes, a robot who seems to be smoking and drinking a bottle of beer, and many more. A man in a white jacket runs up to her. 

“Ey Jett! How ya doin?” British.

Jett sighs “Not now Pheonix. New recruit. Sujin, lightbender. He has to take the test.”

“Lightbender huh? Tell me, man, you got a spirit?” He asks, peering at me, a small fire in his eyes. An actual fire. Instead of pupils, two small balls of fire burn. You shift nervously under his stare.

“Yeah. I do. Their name is Ori.” 

He looks impressed. “Well then, the test will be easy. Not as easy as Jett made it look. She pierced a knot of wood with a Kunai from 1.5k away.”

She blushes “피닉스 엿 먹어 (Fuck you Phoenix). It wasn’t that far.” She turns to look at you “Ignore him. You’ll pass the test don’t worry.” 

You nod. “What does it involve? Because there’s some shit I don’t know how to do.” 

“It’s unique for everyone. Mine was to, like Phoenix said, to pierce a single knot of wood with one of these.” 7 floating Kunai appear around her, floating in the air. “And I managed it. D.VAs was to defeat 10 Omnics in under 2 minutes. Oh and by the way, you get one shot. You fail, its the fields of asphodel for you.”

You gulp “No pressure then.” She leads you to two large steel doors. Pushing them open, it reveals a large room, with blue moss covering some rocks scattered and a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling. In the middle is an egg, and you know exactly what species it belongs to.

“Alright.” You tap your ring and a warmth spreads through your body, sharpening your vision and enhancing your hearing. 

The doors slam shut behind you and lights flood on. You notice stands around the arena, almost like a football stadium. Hundreds of thousands of Bellator yell loudly as you enter. The egg in the centre begins to crack, and you summon a bow of light in your hand, nocking an arrow. The egg hatches, and out springs a Pain Elemental. A dark brown, large dragon with lightning powerful enough that it could power the entire of the USA if it wanted to.

You let loose the arrow and begin to run circles around it, trying to confuse it, but the dragon is having none of that. It swipes its claws at you, but you manage to jump over it. You jump up and when you near the lantern, time goes into slow motion. You judge all your options and notice the chink in its armour on its back is exposed. Kicking off the lantern, you draw another arrow and let it fly. It flies cleanly into the chink, and hits the dragon directly in its left lung. It lets out an ear-piercing scream, and expels lightning from its body, shocking you mid-air. You fall to the floor, falling back against a rock, banging your head hard. Trying to stand up, you notice a shard of the glass from the lantern is embedded in your side. The blood loss is starting to get to you, but you force yourself to stand. A little ding comes from your ring, and out of it pops Ori. They jump onto your shoulder and glow brightly, and you feel your pain go away. 

“Thank you, Ori.” You whisper, a sudden burst of energy surging into you. You nock another arrow into the bow, but this time, it glows with white light, not a blue. You take aim, and when you fire, you yell a call.

“빛의 여신, 내 부름을 들어라! (Goddess of Light, hear my call!)” The arrow travels, becoming a pure beam of unfiltered light. It hits the Pain Elemental directly between the eyes, sapping the life energy from it. 

The dragon collapses and dissolves into dust, and in its place stands a pedestal. On that pedestal is a runestone. And etched onto the runestone are Latin words: Et ordo in Bellatores receperint vos. The Order of Warriors Awaits you.

A deep voice booms through the arena. “Everybody, welcome to our ranks, Sujin Park. Lightbender, and son of the Goddess of Light.”

A long pause ensues until the same voice resumes. 

“He will be the one to lead us in Doomsday.”


	3. Character Study

Hotel Hell  
-> Residents  
-> Floor 1222  
-> Sujin Park

Name:  
Park Sujin  
Age:  
24  
Nationality:  
Korean

Heritage:  
Son of a mortal man (unnamed), and the Goddess of Light, Theia

Backstory: Born in the year 1994 in Busan, South Korea, Sujin never knew his mother, as she left almost instantly after childbirth. The only thing he had from her was a diamond ring with a note. On the note were the words: You will need this later on in life. Keep it on you at all times. He was constantly the target of harassment at school, due to outlandish marks he had on his arms since birth. For his 18th Birthday, he was given a flower from an unknown gifter, with another note: Head to this man, (on the note was an address) and ask him to, in these words, entwine the flower with the ring. In doing so, he awakened the power of Light within him, and trained in secret, due to Korea persecuting beings with powers. He is no stranger with combat, having trained in the mountains for 6 years, but many things still surprise him. On the 11/11/20, he died in a fatal car accident.

Powers:  
Sujin is a Light bender, meaning he can shape the Light around him into basically anything. He also boasts heightened senses, and the ability to head into bullet time when in the air. Uses of the Light include, but not only, a sword, a bow, throwing stars, temporary wings and a barrier. He can also summon a little Light Spirit named Ori. 

???:

Sujin has been foretold to be the leader of the forces of Hell in Doomsday. The Thanes speculate that Sujin could be a reincarnation of the original Light Bender due to his performance in the Test. He has an ethereal connection which cannot be explained, to Jett, one of his floormates. Another remarkable thing about him is that he managed to survive a direct lightning strike from a pain elemental.

**Document closed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k Chapter for all you epic gamers. And if you couldn't tell from all the previous chapters, Sujin takes inspiration from some of my favourite games, namely BOTW and Ori and the WIll of the Wisps.

“The one to lead us in Doomsday. Pardone moi.” Wattson giggles. “Why you? No offence.”

You shrug, ordering some more drinks from a zombie waiter. “Heritage? Until just then I thought my mother died in a car crash. Honestly, this is all still pretty surreal. I’m dead, I’m a warrior of Hell, and the wifi here is better than anywhere on Earth.” 

Ahri laughs “You got lucky. Your room is literally over the original router. Sure the wifi around the whole hotel is good, but you got really lucky.” Her tails swing behind her. She and her girlfriend Sona are snuggling up to each other on a sofa. We are in the common room for floor 1222. The rooms have a different aesthetic for whoever views it, so for you, it’s a nature-themed room, with the pillar in the middle looking like an ancient oak tree. 

Sona signs something and Ahri laughs, hitting her softly “I am NOT! You just don’t know how to read emotions Sona.” Sona rolls her eyes and kisses her foxy girlfriend. 

“Sujin.  빨리 나에게주의를 줘. (give me your attention quickly)” You turn round to see Jett standing behind you, with a hint of a smile on her face. “I need to explain some important things about this place. 1. Killing is totally allowed and even encouraged at some times. 2. There are no lessons here. You can train in anything at any time here. And 3. If you head back to any mortal world, don’t get killed. You’ll die for good if you die outside the confines of this hotel.” She smiles, a genuine smile that warms you “That’s it.” She walks off.

It’s not until you turn back around that everyone breaks down laughing.

“Guys! What is it?”

“Oh my fucking god Sujin. It’s so obvious you have a crush. The way you stare at her. And the only way she hasn’t noticed is because Jett is terrible with people.” Wraith snickers. 

I groan “Ughh. Fuck. Am I that 2D honestly? That’s embarrassing. But do you blame me? She and Ahri bought me here, and Ahri already has Sona. And she’s Korean as well, like me. Plus, she's cute.”

“Hey! I’m Korean as well!” D.VA huffs indignantly

“Yeah, but you have me,” Lucio says through a mouthful of cereal, “Don’t forget that Hana.” 

“Get a room, mates!” a deep British accent cuts through the room, signifying the arrival of your least favourite floormate, Phoenix. “Alright, what’s the gossip?”

“Sujin has a crush on Jett,” Wattson states before you can stop her. Phoenixes eyes narrow and he glares at you.

“Excuse me?” The orange lines on his jacket glow. “Jett is mine.” 

“Actually you broke up 1000 years ago after the Great Fire of London. Which you caused might I add.” Ahri points out.

He grits his teeth and storms off. “Sujin, if you even try to get with her, then I will drag you out of here, and kill you. Slowly.” He walks out of the room, his eyes looking like they’re about to explode.

“He makes threats like that all the time. However, this seems a bit more genuine.” Wattson points out, cuddling up to Wraith.

“Talking of crushes, Nat, why don’t you just admit you like Renee?” Ahri asks. Nat blushes a bright red. 

“What? Non, non ce n'est pas du tout comme ça! Merde…” Renee looks down at her and smiles. 

“Nat, don’t try to hide it. We all know. Just come on and say it. Because I like you too.” She kisses the blonde gently on her forehead.

Jett walks in and sits down, then notices the two fawning over each other. “Did I come at a bad time?” 

I smirk “Nah. I think they’re both happy. You also look quite pissed. What’s wrong?”

She snarls “그 빌어 먹을 성기 Phoenix (that fucking cunt). Asked me out again, when he knows that I’m done with him. I don’t know how many times I can tell him that no. I don’t forgive him for 1066.” She sighs and moves closer to me on the sofa. “He’s just a pain. Wish he was on a different floor. Thinking of filing a complaint to The Lord.” 

“The Lord. So Satan?” As I speak, Anguish appears by my side.

“Master Sujin, do not refer to The Lord as that unless he gives express permission!” He squeaks then disappears. 

“Alright. God that fucking demon is annoying and I’ve only met him twice. And why do we have to call him The Lord?” I ask, letting Ori out from the confines of the ring to stretch their legs.

“Ancient Traditions blah blah some bullshit like that,” Lucio responds and Ahri huffs indignantly.

“It’s more complicated than that. World War 1 and 2 were fought as well between Hell and Heaven. Heaven on the German side, Hell the other. The Lord was wounded deeply and decided to retire the title of the Devil.”

“When I was being bought in, you mentioned the Seraphim Ahri, who are they?” She glances around nervously.

“Alright. I’m not meant to talk about them in the Hotel, but the Seraphim are basically Heaven’s Generals. Angels as they are called in the Christian faith. Very very strong. The soldiers are the  _ Einherjar.  _ Norse word. ” She says, turning to Sona as she signs something. “Ah, another thing. God does not exist. Heaven and Hell do, and so do angels, but Heaven is run by a group of the 5 most powerful Seraphim, called the  _ consilio sanctorum _ .”

“I feel like I should learn ASL if I’m gonna be here for the rest of time. And Ahri, how long have you been here for?”

“Around 200 Millenia, why? And yeah you really should. In fact… Sona?” Sona leans over and touches your forehead. A small shock passes through your body, and Nat giggles slightly.

_ “Yeah she’s been here a while”  _ Sona signs and you’re shocked to see you understand. 

“200 Millenia. You’ve been here for 200,000 years. That's… Wow.” 

Lucio looks at his watch and groans. “6:50 everyone, time for dinner. Oh and Sujin?"

"Mhmm?"

"Make sure you’re prepared to fight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner goes somewhere different to usual...

“What do you mean by fight?” You ask Lucio as you all take the elevator down to the dining hall. Wraith snickers slightly.

“Fight to the death. What do you think we mean? Like Jett mentioned earlier, killing is allowed and encouraged, since you’ll just appear in your room again after you die. Dinner is quite something here.” The obsidian elevator doors open, and your jaw drops. Before you is a gigantic hall, hundreds of thousands of metres wide, and equally as tall. Lining the walls are billions upon billions of skulls as if someone collected the skull of every animal to ever live

Down in the middle is a gigantic table, with any food you could possibly think of present. A 1kg serving of the finest Caviar? Check. Homemade cookies? Double-check. Travis Scott Meal? Triple check for some reason. Surrounding the main table are smaller tables, all with a number above them, pulsing red faintly. 

“Are those tables for eating?” You ask, still in awe. Jett gives a quick nod and narrows her eyes. Her tattoos glow and she pushes herself into the air.

“Alright everyone, looks like we got lucky this time and our table is close to the buffet. Only around 20 metres to walk.” She drops back to the floor and turns to look at you. “Heres the plan. Grab the food you want, and then sit down at table  1222 as quickly as possible. Have you ever been disembowelled? Probably not, and let’s try and keep it that way. Once you sit down, no one can attack you. Oh and don’t feel bad about killing anyone. No one holds grudges in Hell. It’s dangerous.” Her kunai appear around her head as she says that. “Ready?” 

All your other floormates ready their weapons. D.VA somehow got hold of a bright pink mech, Lucio readies what looks like a gun, what looks like a harp appears in front of Sona, Ahri summons some floating orbs of fire around her, Wraith draws a glowing purple knife from a scabbard, and electricity sparks around Wattson’s hands.

You take a deep breath and tap into the light. A long blue blade appears in your hand, and your senses sharpen. Ori manifests on your shoulder and bares their fangs.

“Yeah. I’m ready.”

“WOOOOO” D.VA barrels in, guns blazing, pushing everyone away from her as she heads straight for the Dorito bowl.

“Merde… Lucio? Keep your girlfriend under control s'il vous plaît?” 

“She’s not my… Fine” Lucio skates in, pushing a giant away with a blast of sound from his gun.

“Is it always like this?” you ask, stepping out of the elevator, cutting a zombie which runs at you in half. Your stomach churns as it explodes, splattering its guts all over you. 

“Not always. Sometimes it’s worse, sometimes better. Today is particularly bad though.” Wraith ducks as a rocket flies over her head, blowing some of the skulls off the wall.

“Renee? I see sushi!” Wattson claps excitedly, sending off sparks around her, shocking a couple of harpies out the sky. 

“Lead the way, Nat!” Wraith’s eyes turn a milky white and she promptly disappears, the only trace of her being small blue trails where her heart and eyes would be. 

You turn around to see Ahri and Sona already at table 1222, Ahri munching on a bowl of Ramen, and Sona sipping a glass of, is that wine? Shrugging it off, a bright orange glint catches your eye, and you barely are able to bring up your sword to deflect the projectile before a pool of fire appears in front of you. 

“Huh. Guess I underestimated you.” A thick British accent cuts through the deafening roar of the hall, and Phoenix steps out of the flame, the orange highlights of his jacket burning bright. 

“Phoenix,” you growl, “What do you want.” You both circle around the pool of fire, a small crowd gathering around you both. He laughs.

“Oh, Sujin. You have no idea what I’m planning for you. However,” he pulls a silenced pistol from his pocket and chambers a bullet. “I think I can start it today.” Before you can even blink, he has pulled the trigger, and a bullet is flying towards your head. 

“So that’s it huh?” you think “No way out of this. Dying at my s isn’t gonna be fun.” You shut your eyes, ready for a piercing sensation, but it never comes. Your heart pounds in your ears.

_ 1 beat.  _ Nothing.

_ 2 beats.  _ Nothing.

_ 3 beats.  _ Nothing.

You open your eyes again slowly, and in front of you, eyes wide open is Phoenix. The bullet is floating in the air, mere millimetres away from your forehead. A smirk is drawn across your mouth.

“Got you.” Your sword appears in your hand, and you slice in a wide arc, the trail it leaves blinding anyone who looks at it. A cut appears in the air, widening as you drag your blade, a force resisting against you, but you finish the cut. A powerful force begins to pull Phoenix into the crack.

“What is this? Sujin, you’ll pay for this…” He drowns out as the cut closes, leaving no trace he was ever there in the first place.

“Right then. Jett, shall we get some food?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry for how long it's been, personal issues came up so I really wasn't in the mindset to do anything period.

**Author's Note:**

> Just did some proofreading and fixed some stupid errors.


End file.
